1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle provided with a suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspension systems for use in vehicles are known. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-501155 illustrates a vehicle suspension system that includes a tubular member (e.g., an outer tube member) that has a gas chamber filled with air inside, and a piston that is disposed inside the tubular member. This suspension system is structured such that, when the suspension system extends and compresses, the air in the gas chamber is compressed or expands to generate reaction force.